


disney randoms

by avalina_hallows



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: so i am on a disney kick from pintsrest sooooo
Kudos: 2





	disney randoms

**Author's Note:**

> snowwhites name is mary Grimhilde mary is her true first name  
> girmhailde is the queens last name and since her father marryed the queen than died mary has that last name 
> 
> Disney's Once upon a time Snow White is also known as Mary soo im going with snowwhite is a nickname
> 
> Pocahontas’ real name was Matoaka, or Amonute. Pocahontas was a nickname, meaning “playful one,” so as i feel uncomfetble using that name as i feel it could offend people so im going to use either amonute or matoaka i will not be using rebbeaca as that was a name forcefully given to her when she was married to a older man by the way she was already married to kocum at the time when she was forced in to marriage at 16 i am not shiping her with either john she was fucking ten when she met john smith i am shiping her with her acutal husband kocum end of rant

i feel in to a disney rabbit hole today and wrote this soooo how bout yall

i start with makeing a house its well more of a catsle but still i make 19 bed rooms 8 bathrooms 2 libarys a very large gareden with vetable and flowers a very big kitchen a stable a barn a large forest a large room with blank walls a tea room a siting room weopanry room dance room and some random rooms i clap and the princess are here and i kid you not there is a group 14 to 20 yearolds on the floor piled on top of each other i sigh and go over and help each one up the first one that speaks is mary who says where am i i turn around to


End file.
